Current wireless device designs function with all the software layers residing in the handset, utilizing the main processor and attached radio hardware. The application and runtime environments are dependent on the hardware architecture of each specific handset. User applications and run-time environments on each handset lose portability and compatibility if the user were to change to a handset with some hardware architecture changes.
It may be desirable to have a system and method for managing a wireless device from removable media with processing capability. This makes the runtime environment and application independent of the wireless radio hardware that is implemented on the wireless handset. The removable media with the processor and installed software can be connected to any other wireless handset with a different wireless radio hardware configuration and still function properly.